


The Vanguard AU

by Random_Fics10



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Evil AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: What if LightningLad had stayed with the Vanguard?





	The Vanguard AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of art to this on my Tumblr.
> 
> I’m not sure how much of the story I’ll post here.
> 
> Chapter 1 is just the set up on how things happened differently to make Garth stay with the Vanguard.

“Come on, Garth, let’s go make sure their cargo is okay for them,” Mekt begins to lead Garth away.

“What’s Tyr doing?” LightningLad gestures to the leader.

“Just making sure everything else is okay.”  
~~~  
“Look, you can pay, or you can waste more of both of our time...”

“Look! We’ll pay! Just let us go!”

“You’re a smart little lawn gnome.”  
~~~  
“This is such a sweet cruiser,” Garth gushes once it’s just him and his brother.

“Yeah, but it costs a pretty penny...”

“Hmm? How Do you guys afford it?”

“We charge some of the people we save, not all, usually ones who could spare it,” Mekt shrugs.

“But...heroes aren’t supposed to take credits?”

“It’s not a big deal, you just have to look at the bigger picture, little brother,” Mekt assures.

“I...guess, it just...feels wrong...”

“Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as you think.”  
~~~  
When the transmission came in from Winath Garth practically begged the rest of the Vanguard to help, even without pay, and having Mekt on his side helped a lot.

“I’m glad to see you’re not abandoning Everyone who cares about you.”

Garth glares daggers At CosmicBoy, “You’re one to talk about abandoning everyone!”

“I’ve been out trying to bring the Legion legitimacy! You’re off gallivanting with a team of low lives!” CosmicBoy spits.

“One of those “low lives” is my brother!”

“From what I’ve heard he’s got the worst record of all of them!”

“At least he actually cares about me.”

“We care about you too, LightningLad.”

“Don’t call me that anymore, I’m too old for that! It’s Livewire now, and I’m too old for the Legion too.”

“Fine.”  
~~~  
After the falling out Livewire slowly became more and more morally gray, and less and less empathetic.

He became cold.

He became a criminal, just like the rest of the Vanguard.


End file.
